


Esqueletos en el closet

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), The Skeleton Twins (2014)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Bad Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Eddie saves the day, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Minor Violence, OOC Eddie, Sassy Eddie Kaspbrak, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Swearing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Un Halloween diferente para Milo...
Relationships: Milo Dean/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

-"Vámonos de aquí.. Solo... Vámonos.".

La hermana de Milo suspiró. Estaba agotada. Quería salir de ese lugar. Ir a donde nadie la conociera. Donde no tuviese un pasado y no tuviese el temor y la verguenza de cruzarse con su ex pareja, o peor , con su amante. Tener el poder de decirle, a quien preguntara, que su vida había sido otra. Otra que ella hubiese deseado tener. No el chiste de vida que tenía ahora.

Milo contestó con cautela. 

-"Oookey?...A donde iríamos?".

La mujer suspiró. Ambos estaban acostados sobre una manta en el capo del auto, viendo las edtrellas..o lo que podía verse al menos del cielo nocturno, entre tanta contaminación lumínica. La oscuridad le daba valor de hablar.

-"A cualquier parte... Solo tira un dardo a un mapa y vamos allá..Larguemonos de aquí..".

Milo la miró perplejo. Desvió la mirada y pensó por unos segundos. Qué tenia que perder?. Ya no tenía trabajo como mesero. Su hermana podía conseguir una plaza o un local de higienista dental y el podía intentar encontrar algo mejor.. Podría además dejar atras a Rich. Empezar de zero no sonaba nada mal de hecho.

-"Ok..OK.. Vamonos de este maldito lugar!".

Ambos sonrieron al prospecto de algo mejor que lo que tenían.

  
*  
Media hora después, un dardo apuntaba sobre un mapa la ubicación de un pequeño pueblo norteño. Dos vasos de whisky yacian vacíos al lado del mapa en la mesa de la sala. Los gemelos hablaban entre risas empacando sus ropas y objetos personales.

Por la mañana buscarían una compañía on line que pudiese trasladar los muebles y electrodomésticos.

Maggi encontró en internet que había una plaza disponible en un consultorio local y Milo buscaría algo en cuanto estuviese alla. Estaban igual partes emocionados y asustados. Pero estaban juntos y juntos podrían enfrentar lo que fuese que la vida les lanzara.

  
*

  
Hacía dos días que habían llegado. Encontraron una pequeña cabaña que alquilaron a un precio razonable. Maggi habia ido a ver la clínica y Milo caminaba por las calles con el ojo atento a algun anuncio de "se solicita ayuda" en las vitrinas y de vez encuando se sentaba a buscar en su teléfono.

Al final del dia tenía 3 entrevistas para locales de comida, al día diguiente. Llego exahusto a casa y se desplomo en el sofá. En ese momento Maggi llegó. Un cansado Milo preguntó.

-"Como te fué ?..".

-"Exelente!.Empiezo mañana. Por eso vine tarde. En verdad estaban necesitados en este pueblo. Traslade mis equipos y mis cosas alla..Al menos los niños de aca son bien educados en comparación con los adultos que me hacían sufrir en New York...Y tú?..".

Se sentó junto a su hermano en el sofa.

-"Bien supongo..Tengo entrevistas mañana.".  
-"Oh!.Eso me recuerda.. Esta noche saldremos..Señorita reina de belleza!."

Milo se tapó los ojos con las manos y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá dramáticamente.

-"Maggi, no!. No estoy de humor para Halloween.. Además el ultimo fue horrible..".

La mujer entristeció un poco y miró a un lado, pero sonrió rápidamente. Estaba decidida a cambiar ese recuerdo.

-"Mayor razón para salir!. Oh vamos Milo!. Te compré un vestido nuevo..Lo vas a adorar!..".

Milo descubrió un ojo y levantó una ceja incrédulo. Luego la siguió al cuarto. La misma peluca del año pasado ya estaba lista en el tocador y Maggi sacó un hermoso vestido rojo del armario.

-"Esta vez te maquillaré mas natural, pero voy a lucirme en esos hermosos ojos!..Ya verás!".

*

Milo esperaba apoyado contra la pared a un costado de la tienda. Su tacón se había roto y Maggi había entrado a comprar pegamento de rápido secado. Todos estaban en las calles y no había un solo taxi a la vista en este pequeño pueblo.

La gente caminaba pasando la tienda. Hermosas luces naranjas decoraban las avenidas del pintoresco y tranquilo pueblo. Milo no lo notó por estar viendo su arruinado zapato. Levantó la vista cuando alguien le habló.

-"Hey!. Necesitas ayuda, bebé?..".

Dijo sonriendo un hombre disfrazado de oficial de policía. Milo levantó las cejas por la sorpresa. Era la primer vez en un año que alguien flirteaba con él y éste sujeto no era nada sutíl.

-"Oh. No gracias..Estoy bien. Solo es un tacón. Nada que un poco de pegamento no arregle..".

El hombre era más bajo que Milo. De cabello oscuro y ojos cafes con cejas tristes que le daban una apariencia de mirada de bambi. Sus labios eran delgados y tenía a cada lado de su rostro holluelos que le parecieron lindos a Milo. Se notaba que debajo del uniforme estaba sincelado en musculos aunque fuera delgado.

Milo pensó, 'Que oportunidad tengo de encontrar a un tipo tan sexy interesado en mí en este mini pueblo justo despues de dos dias?'. Además se veía increíble en ese uniforme.

El hombre se le acercó y le habló en voz baja.

-"Puedo llevarte a casa en mi auto si lo necesitas. No sería molestia. Cual es tu nombre, si no es atrevimiento?.".

Milo abrió los ojos de par en par. Éste sujeto no iba nada despacio. Milo entró en pánico y dijo lo primero que pensó. Que fue terriblemente el nombre de su antiguo profesor.

-"Rich!".

El otro hombre sonrió y sus holluelos fueron doblemente evidentes. A Milo le temblaron las rodillas.

-"Richie..Es un placer. Puedes llamarme Eddie..u oficial Kaspbrak..si te gusta más?...".

Milo se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando el hombre, Eddie, tomó una de sus manos enguantadas entre las suyas y besó suavemente sus nudillos. 

-"Oh!.. Cogeme..".

Susurró Milo. Algo en los ojos de Eddie brilló. Milo solo había dicho una expresión común y aún asi parecio que el hombre quería hacer realidad la frase en ese instante.

Milo no supo lo que pasaba.

De repente se encontró contra la pared del callejón semioscuro y el hombre más bajo devoraba su boca como si fuer la última oportunidad..Diablos!. Milo nunca se sintió más deseado en su vida. Era demasiado.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie no le daba respiro. Invadió con su lengua la boca de Milo, dominando cada espacio. Milo se estaba mareando de tanta excitación. Sus rodillas cedieron y resbaló en poco por la pared. Eddie lo sostuvo por la cintura con fuerza. Sus cuerpos muy juntos, tanto que Milo podía sentir la perfecta forma y tamaño de la erección contra su pierna. El hombre más bajo estaba duro como roca.

Milo jadeaba. Estaba seguro que todo su maquillaje habia sido tranferido a Eddie que lo besaba como si quisiera devorarlo entero. Sonidos necesitados escapaban de la boca de Milo cada vez que había un segundo de respiro entre sus prolongados y ardientes besos.

De repente se escuchó un apagado y sorprendido:

-"Oh!..Uups..".

Era Maggi, que los había encontrado infraganti y ahora daba media vuelta para regresar a la tienda.

Eddie se separó un poco y empezó a ayudar a arreglar el aspecto de Milo. 

-"Lo siento.. Perdí la cabeza por un momento..ejem..yo".

-"No. Me..Me gusto..yo . Lo siento te veo luego..Eddie Kaspbrak.jiji..".

Milo empezó a seguir a su hermana para alcanzarla. Pero se detuvo ante las palabras del hombre más bajo.

-"Te veo luego..Rich..".

-"Oh yo.. Llámame Milo.. después te explico..bye".

Milo le lanzó un beso y fue detrás de su hermana.

Eddie suspiró. Nunca había tenido una reacción tan viseral. Le atraia mucho joven en drag. Era como si toda la sangre se fuera hacia su miembro y dejara a su cerebro sin oxígeno para pensar. Nunca se había sentifo tan atraído a alguien al punto de detener su patrulla e ir tras ellos.

Rio . Lo único que tenía era el nombre 'Milo'. El hombre era claramente nuevo en el pueblo y Eddie no estaba seguro de haberlo visto vestido así alguna vez. Tal vez solo ésta noche de Halloween había sido la excepción. Pero alguien tan alto y con ojos tan hermosos era dificil de perder. Lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

Al menos si el joven hombre estaba interesado en él lo buscaría. Le había dado su nombre conpleto. Con suerte lo buscaría en internet o pasaría con curiosidad por la estacion del pequeño pueblo. Los muchachos se reirían de él todo el día, pero mierda! Que valdría la pena. Milo era bellísimo.

*  
-"Bueno bueno bueno..que fue..eso, hermanito?..jaja Te dejo un minuto y al diguiente alguien tiene su lengua por dentro de tu garganta.!."

Maggi no paraba de reir. Milo le dió una palmada en el brazo.

-"Aish! ya déjame en paz!..".

  
*

Pasaron unos días. Milo se resistió a buscar al hombre en internet. No estaba tan seguro de que quisiera conocerlo sin su disfraz. La noche de Halloween le permitía a todos dejarse llevar. La inhibición en el aire. La libertad de ocultar la identidad tras una máscara temporal. Milo se sentía inseguro. No queria una repetición de lo ocurrido con Rich.

Así que se resistió y terminó trabajando en un pequeño restaurante familiar. 

*

  
Una mañana Milo salía hacia su trabajo. Caminaba unas cuadras hacia la parada de autobus que lo llevaría a su trabajo cuando un vehiculo se detuvo a su lado.

Milo se sorprendió, pero luego una chispa de fastidio se hizo presente y empezó a caminar rápido alejandose del auto. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. 

Rich trotaba detrás de él. Milo apretó los dientes y aceleró el paso.

-"Milo espera, espera por favor!".

El mesero siguió caminando sin prestarle atención. No tenía intención de hablarle. Había dejado New York para dejar su pasado detrás de sí. Quería una vida nueva.

Sintió que lo tomaban con fuerza del brazo para girarlo. Dejaría una marca, tal vez un moreton. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al dolor.

-"Auu!. Sueltame, Rich!. Me estás lastimando!..".

Milo se giró para soltarse. Rich aun no lo soltaba. A medida que hablaba la presión en el bicep de Milo incrementaba. Quizo zafarse, pero el otro hombre no cedía. 

-"Milo.. escúchame!..Tu te fuiste..Te.. Te busqué .. No sabía que hacer. Ya no contestas mis llamadas ni mensajes. Esto es el destino.. que nos encontraramos!..yo..".

Milo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración y enojo.

-"!NO!. Esto solo es mala suerte!!.. Déjame en paz, Rich..Hay una razón por la que corté contacto y es que no quiero nada que ver contigo. No es eso lo que querías?!..Pues' felicidades!!..YO No quiero nada contigo ahora!..".

Rich lo tomó de ambos brazos y gritó.

-"ESCÚCHAME! .....UGHHH!".

El hombre cayó al suelo de espaldas. Un oficial de policia lo tenía contra el suelo inmovilizando sus manos. Milo parpadeó anonadado.

El oficial giró el rostro y Milo aspiró de sorpresa. 

Era Eddie.

Era un verdadero policia!!..No era un dizfraz de Halloween!, pensó Milo.

-"Estás bien?. Este bastardo te lastimó?..".

Milo solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Oficial, esto es un error..yo..".

Milo vió claramente el momento en el que el oficial Kaspbrak se ponía rojo y una vena empezaba a saltarle en la sien. Uno de sus ojos tenía un tic a causa de la ira.

-"Cállate la boca, maldito imbécil..Vi perfectamente como lo tenías por los brazos.".

Milo tocó el hombro de Eddie.

-"EstE bien, oficial Kaspbrak.. El ya se va y no va a volcer a molestarme..verdad?!..".

Rich balbuseó asintiendo. Eddie se irguió y lo dejó ir con un mirada amenazante. El asustado hombre corrió hasta su auto estacionado al otro lado de la calle y huyó.

Cuando salió de su vista, Eddie se giró hacia Milo, quien susurro un poco sonrojado. Sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro lo miraban con asombro.

-"Eres un oficial de verdad!...Oh Dios..".

Eddie se rascó detrás del cuello y aclaró la garganta.

-"Pensé que lo sabías, bebe..pero tiene sentido que no.. Era Halloween después de todo..amm ..quieres..Quieres que te lleve?..".

Milo sonrió como el sol .

*

Milo sonrió. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Sus labios se separaron de los de Eddie.

Se miraron por varios segundos en silencio, hasta que Milo susurró casi sin aliento.

-"Gracias por traerme a casa. No tenías que pasar al restaurante por mí.."

La mano de Eddie acarició la mejilla del otro. 

-"No es molestia..Crees que de haberme presentado cualquier otro día habrías salido conmigo?..".

Milo rió tomando la mano de Eddie que estaba en su mejilla, entre las suyas.

\- "Probablemente me habría asustado..".

Eddie rio y movió su cabeza negativamente antes de pararse en puntas de pie y besar los labios de Milo una vez más.

Eddie susurró contra los labios del mesero.

-"Puedo pasar por tí más tarde está noche?..".

Milo contestó susurrando también contra sus labios y sin abrir los ojos.

-"Oh Dios, Si!".

  
FIN


End file.
